legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meru
Meru is the cheerful, perky young dancer girl who joins Dart and the other Dragoons on their quest to follow Lloyd and stop his goal of gathering the Divine Moon Objects. In English, she is voiced by Lucy Kee. In Japanese, she is voiced by Tomoko Kawakami. Background Meru is actually a Wingly who set out on her own to find out about Humans and what they were like. However, because of that, she was banned from her home, the Forest of Winglies. She is shunned by many Winglies. Aquiring the Spirit The one that has owned the Blue-Sea Dragoon Spirit was Lenus. The group fought and killed Lenus and her dragon Regole at Prison Island. During the last moments of her life, the dragoon spirit flew up high. Then, after Lenus died, the spirit flew down to Meru, choosing her as its new master. Meru is in awe when she first received the spirit. She had already been feeling slight kinship with Lenus as they were both Winglies and to receive her spirit was in a way sisterly. Meru had also watched her companions and their powers and to now be one of them brought her great joy. Naturally, Meru replaced this awe with excitement and her victory dance lasted longer that her friends were willing to stay for. She had to run after them to catch up. Meru desires to use this power to protect the world found to exist outside the forest of her youth. She also wishes to free the world from a predetermined fate and let everyone co-exist together with no hate or prejudice. The one that had the spirit before Meru and Lenus was Damia. Additions See Additions Total Strikes* includes the attack that starts the Addition Double Smack Level Gained: Meru joins the party with this Addition. Total Strikes*: 2 Hammer Spin Level Gained: 21 Total Strikes*: 4 Cool Boogie Level Gained: 26 Total Strikes*: Cat's Cradle Level Gained: 30 Total Strikes*: Regole, and receive the Blue Sea Dragoon spirit, but not from Regole, as it is not killed; it reappears later]] Perky Step Level Gained: 30 + complete other Additions Total Strikes*: Dragoon The Blue Sea Dragoon has the most balanced set of skills in the game, with one healing spell, one attack all spell, and two single attack spells. Plus, since the base magic of the Blue Sea Dragoon is high, the spells do quite a bit of damage. The physical attack damage percentage is raised a lot in this Dragoon, since the main character isn't exactly the strongest attacker. Basically, if you learn to use this Dragoon right, you can see her worth. Freezing Ring This spells attacks one enemy. Meru summons a ring of ice around her and directs it towards the enemy. It creates an shard of ice around the enemy which shatters and damages them. Rainbow Breath This is a healing spell for all allies. Meru dances to summon a colourful downpour that heals the party of damage and status ailments. Diamond Dust This spell attacks all enemies. Meru creates ice around the enemy while at the same time creating an energy blade. The ice encases the enemy while the blade shatters the ice to damage them. Blue-Sea Dragon This spell attacks one enemy. The Blue-Sea Dragon creates a water spout the enemy gets caught in. Story Chapter 2: The Platinum Shadow Still seeking Dart's Dragoon spirit, the group heads into the town of Donau. After asking the Mayor a few things and agreeing to help save his son Lynn, the group heads out and see a girl fighting off bandits. The bandits run off and she and Dart meet. She tells the party her name is Meru, and is a dancer. The group could use a guide through the Valley of Corrupted Gravity to Mappi and the other Bandits' hideout, so they accept her invitation to join them. None of Meru's attempts to persuade the guard posted at the gate to the Valley will change his mind; he just repeats that no one can pass. Dart and Albert ask King Zior's permission, and he gives them a pass with the King's seal verifying authorization to enter. Every size and shape of rock from pebbles through boulders to small mountains bobs, orbits, or just floats in midair here; Meru declares it is not that bad but then gets hit by a floating rock. After finding their way from one rock to another and fighting the monsters that infest the place, the party finds another Virage. More complete than earlier one, it stands dormant at the exit from the valley, and like the other, reawakens to fight. Shana again shows the side effects of magical power changing her in unexpected ways, feeling ill then suddenly bursting a powerful light towards the Virage which incapacitates it and sends it floating downwards out of sight. thumb|500px|left|She is vivacious and determined The group head on to Home of Gigantos. Having cracked open the gates to the Bandits' stronghold with a single blow, Haschel asks to stay behind, feigning injury after his exertion. Meru decides to stay with him. As the others continue to look for some sign of the thieves or Dart's Spirit, Haschel sneaks up behind Meru and knocks her out so he can confront Gehrich alone. Trusting Meru remains unaware of the deception, believing that Haschel must have also been attacked. The group runs up the temple and find Haschel confronting Gehrich. The ensuing fight ends as Haschel connects with a punch intended to be fatal; a support pillar collapses, and Kongol appears out of nowhere to catch it and save the lives of his former opponents. Gehrich says that the Princess Emile they know of is a fake, the real one is hidden somewhere in the castle. He also says that the switch was made around half a year ago. The group then remembers, this was around the time Emile fell off her horse and suddenly changed personalities. Kongol wants to join the group; he followed Emperor Doel because he was strong, and they are stronger than Doel was. The group takes off back to Donau; Lynn is getting married. Dart, Shana, and Meru watch as flowers are tossed into the crowd. Either Shana or Meru might catch it; If you push the X-button when the activity icon appears then Shana catches it but if you ignore the activity icon Meru jumps in and snatches it and says something like, looks like you and I are next Dart. Shana asks Dart what is that supposed to mean; Dart just shrugs. The group goes back to Fletz and head into the castle, where the group basically has to play Grandfather's Footsteps to avoid being seen by the guards. The group splits up to look for a secret passage out of Emile's room. Dart is looking at a painting of her and finds a glowing portal. Through it is a strange dimension, where the real Princess Emile sleeps away the hours of her captivity. Shana tries to use her dragoon spirit but it backfires on her, Rose explaining that it can only be used during combat. They find a switch and rescue the princess, and take her back to the Sun Room, where King Zior is handing down the Moon Dagger to the fake Emile. The fake Emile takes it and reveals her true identity, Lenus, and form, a Wingly. The group traps her and she fights them. The group fights a tough battle against her powerful attacks and magic; she uses paints arcane symbols in midair, magical powers that are unknown to them. After the fight she concedes they are a challenge. Her wings of light carry her to the window; she fortuitously reveals she will be carrying the Moon Dagger to her love in Fueno. Thus informed, the group makes haste to retrieve the Moon Dagger, embarking in Donau on the Queen Fury for the faroff coast of Fueno. Onboard, Meru is bored. Really bored. Deciding to play a prank on Dart, she makes her way to where he sits on the bridge and covers his eyes, saying, "Guess who?" After rounding up the rest of the group, they watch as the tattered sails and black timbers of a ghost ship crashes into the Queen Fury. Members of a ghostly crew repeatedly block their way as they attempt to discover the mystery of the doomed ship. Clues include undead crew members rushing in rage at Rose, in particular, the ghostly Commander's claim that the ship's most honored passenger, Princess Louvia, had been killed by the Black Monster, and Princess Louvia's nanny seeing Shana and sighing in relief because, she says, the Princess Louvia still lives. The ghost ship then starts sinking, so they head for the Queen Fury. Meru does not go across before she makes sure everyone is safe, but she is not to know that the ship is going into its final plunge to the bottom of the ocean. Rose scrambles on board; Dart is forced to leap for safety, and Rose can only grab ahold of his hand. Rose remarks that she finds this scene familiar. Dart commands her to let go, but Rose says she will not let this happen twice, so both fall off the ship and are lost behind, in rough seas. Washed ashore in Lideria, Rose and Dart make their way to the biggest nearby town, Fueno, and find the party booked into its local hotel and the Queen Fury at its docks. Meru is surprised to see them both. In the hotel, there is some teasing of Rose and Dart about what happened with the two of them alone. Haschel berates Meru for asking a candid question on this subject, but then cannot help asking one himself. There are no clues of the whereabouts of Lenus or the Dagger, but the locals all talk about a Dragon that is a hazard to local shipping and the Queen Fury also. While the path through the Undersea Cavern remains open, the branch that leads to the Dragon's lair on Prison Island is kept flooded. The Liderian mayor tells the group how to open the floodgates that keep people safe from such a hazardous place, and reopen the path. It turns out that not only is the very Wingly they are pursuing here, but she has been controlling the dragon, and what is more, she is in league with Lloyd, and his lover to boot. Lenus gives Lloyd the Moon Dagger, but the tender reward she seeks from Lloyd is interrupted by the arrival of the company. Again the group is told where to go next; Lloyd invites them to follow him to Mille Sesau, and leaves Lenus behind to buy him time to escape. Lenus transforms into the Blue Sea Dragoon; the group fights her and the Dragon, Regole (for a solution to a bug that can occur here, see the Lenus or Regole articles). Lenus dies, but happy to have given her all for Lloyd. Meru's sadness at the death of Lenus is replaced with exultation at receiving the Blue Sea Dragoon spirit. The Queen Fury sets sail to to Donau; the group travel to Fletz. The King downplays their failure to return the Moon Dagger, telling them that they are just in time for the celebration of the group's success in returning Princess Emile. Meru is in the middle of the dance floor dancing alone; she then grabs Dart and they dance together. Meru then asks if he should be with Shana. Dart follows Rose to find Shana, and stands talking with her in the moonlight. He compliments her on her ball gown and they wish upon falling stars; Shana wishes for her dream to come true, and Dart says it will, because he wished the same thing. The two have their first kiss. This ends Platinum Shadow. Chapter 3: Fate and Soul Category:Party members Category:Winglies Category:Playable characters Category:Dragoons